I'd Say Love, But That'll Mean Death
by Shat3rdLooking-Glass
Summary: SasuSaku I’m you’re average girl, if every girl was a genius and attended an all girls’ school SPY school. And even though they teach you 20 different languages and how to crack codes, there's one thing they did forget...The Art of Boys. -Hiatus-
1. Enter Misters Ladies Fantasy

**Title - I'd Say Love, But That'll Mean Death**

**Rating - T**

**Pairings - SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer - Don't Own Naruto, Never Had, and Never Will**

**Summery - **[AU - SasuSaku I'm you're average girl...if every girl was a genius and attended an all-girls' school that taught The Art of Espionage! And even though they taught us 20 different languages and how to kill in many different ways (one which involves spaghetti), the only thing I wish they'd teach - The Art of Boys.

**Notes - **Yes, this is based on Aly Carter's books _I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You, _and _Cross My Heart And Hope to Spy_. Those really are amazing books, and I'd recommend them to anybody who enjoys this fanfic.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Now, on with the show.

**Chapter One - Enter Misters "Ladies Fantasy"**

"Is she dead? Is she dead? OMG! What if something happened!?" Tenten clutched my arm as if her life depended on it. Sighing, I wipe my brow free of the sweat that I was getting from my daily workout (AkA - P.E). Adding the fact that I had five hours worth of homework last night, which meant no sleep, and that I skipped breakfast, and was completely exhausted, it really wasn't a good time for my good friend Tenten to fuss about wherever Hinata was.

_Things aren't always as they seem..._one of the basics of The Art of Espionage! Or Spy School, to put it simply.

Yes...I attend a school for spies.

Gotta problem with that?

Good, because if you did, I'd just let you know now that I've mastered more than a dozen ways to kill a man (one that involves a string of spaghetti) and I get A's in my Physiological Warfare class. So I can easily fix that problem, if you want.

Tenten still kept fretting, so when I heard the doors creek open, I prayed that Hinata was there. She often skipped P.E, since her specialty happened to be her genius mind. I thought I was smart, but when compared to her, I might as well be the dumbest person alive (and that's saying something, since I'm in my junior year and taking PhD classes!).

Unfortunately, it was Ino who opened the large French doors that led to the vast field that seemed too green to be real. She strode over to us, twirling her blonde locks in the way lousy louts would call "attractive." Not that I wouldn't blame her to be. I'm the invisible girl (despite my pink hair which is NOT a birth defect, by the way!) and Ino's the popular type, perfect in every way, and always got the attention. Now, that would be a good thing, except that we go to a **SPY **school, so it isn't. Therefore, spying is not the thing for Ino.

She got her because she flirted her way in...at least, that was the rumor. And every time she talked to me, with her snobbish attitude and everything, I couldn't help but believe it. That little slut...ARGH!

And we have to share a suite! You know how much that sucks? Especially when you desperately need the bathroom, but she's in there for FOUR FUCKING HOURS just getting ready in the morning! And dude, in case you haven't noticed, THIS IS AN ALL GIRL'S SCHOOL! They're no guys here for the taking!

And yet she still waltzes in the room with that pretty little stride of hers, laughing and giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"Ugh...it's the pig," I mutter.

"Billboard brow," she snaps back.

I already had enough to deal with, especially with Tenten's whining. Oh how I wished that Hinata would walk right in and shut the brunette up, and how I wished I had Level Four Clearance, so I can murder the blonde bitch already!

"Um...what's going on?" a shy and skittish voice whispered behind me.

"HINA-CHAN!" I squeal, shaking her shoulders until it occurred to my teenage (genius) girl brain to stop. "Where have you been?! Tenten thought you died."

She blinked at me. I guess it takes a girl a couple of seconds to recover from that. "Uh...just handing in extra credit for Kurenai-sensei, that's all. Having a fight with Ino-san again?"

Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. After all, Ino was completely unimportant to me. Who cares if she fell down a well and was stuck there? The only reason I would care is if I had to go down and get her (yeah, I'm a bitch. Get over it).

I turned around to give Ino a sharp retort, but we were interrupted by the P.A system. Tsunade-sama's booming voice came through the high tech, microscopic fibers that circled the school building. Everyone could hear it, and that was the point. Headmistress Tsunade was pretty pissed if you didn't pay attention to her...which is contradictory since it's a **SPY **school, and when you go to a **SPY** school, being invisible is the best thing you can be.

"Please report to the Grand Hall at 7:00PM Sharp (and when she said that, she seriously meant at 7:00PM SHARP) for the first dinner of the new semester," her voice bellowed. I rolled my eyes. She has a loud enough voice, and then she had to go and enhance it with the highest fiber optic technology. Sometimes, I never get spy school...

"You ladies are going to get a surprise..." and the line went dead.

Silence surrounded the junior girls of the Konoha Gakure Private Academy for Exceptional (and I mean _EXCEPTIONAL!) _Young Women. There were only about twenty of the juniors (being as most parents don't want to send their little girl to a school for **SPIES**). Although we were all different, we were bound by a string of sisterhood, as **SPIES! **And when spies hear the word "surprise" things usually take a turn for the worse.

Was it a test? At the beginning of the semester? Not even our school was _that _exceptional. Then what could it possibly be?

Hinata tapped me on my shoulder, awakening me from my stupor. "Let's get ready, then."

Slowly, I nod, and then lead the way back to the corrindors, preparing for whatever lies ahead in the Grand Hall.

* * *

"So what's the secret?" Ino said, brushing her hair with one hand and holding a curling iron in another. Rolling my eyes, I glance at myself in the mirror, pursing lips together and staring at my stick-like body in a Konoha Girls Private Academy school uniform. "Oh, honey..." the blonde stated. "You need some make-up tips."

"Shut it. And why are you getting ready like it's a ball! You should be practicing your languages! You never know what vernacular they're going to force us to speak!" I snap back. I'm getting tired of Ino and her little snipes.

She clicks her tongue. "Attitude. That's your problem." Ino turned back to the mirror and winked at her reflection.

After five minutes, I was out the door, and I still had to wait another half hour before Ino came out, her hair bunched up in curls and her skirt WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY shorter than it was supposed to be. I think she's a lesbian, because no girl would go so far to get ready for something that could be life-threatening...in an all girls school.

"Well c'mon, let's go! We're gonna be late!" the blonde whined, making her way down the marble staircase, like _she _wasn't the one that was late! Ino is sooo irritating!

Luckily, we got there just before the clock struck seven, and Tenten, and Hinata, being the good friends they are, saved me a seat. Plus, the teleprompter stated that we speak English in our American accents, and since that's my second native language (my first being Japanese) it was easy to converse. Especially for the seventh graders; they take a while to catch up.

"I just realized, Temari isn't here!" Hinata squeaked.

Ah...another person to introduce. Temari, a senior. She was practically our mentor when we first came here as very confused seventh graders (Tenten nearly got her head blown off thanks to the hair dryer!). It sucks to know that she'll be graduating soon, but I know that out of the whole senior class, Temari's definitely got a spot in the big leagues.

"Where do you think she could be?" I said, my accent a bit off. Tenten corrected me and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think she's---"

Oh, please, Tenten, not the 'dead' thing again.

"I'm what?" a voice said. Looming above us is our savior, Temari. "Miss me?"

"Where were you yesterday?" I ask, sliding over to give room for our friend. She smiles at me, the evil smile. The smile that says she knows something that you don't, and when a spy sees that smile, they know it's over. And it's quite intimidating, even between friends.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out."

"I SAID what is it!?"

She turned to me, her grin widening. "It's not an 'it.' It's a who. I just had to pick up someone on my jet on the way here, that's all."

Something told me that wasn't all of it, but I was too exhausted to press for answers. It was 7:00, but apparently, nothing was happening yet, but I knew better than to get toasty, because that's what they want you to think. I kept my guard up, but not so much because I was DAMNED HUNGRY! NOW WHERE THE HELL DID THE FOOD GO!?

Maybe their poisoning it...maybe they putting sedatives in it? Or maybe they were trying to make me loose my mind, and they are apparently do just that.

"Sakura?" Hinata said, peering at me with her 'worried look.' How I hate that look - it's a mixture of the puppy dog look and a look a mother would give her child of he scraped his knee. It reminded me too much of home...not that I have much of a home to return to.

Now, you want to know about me is that correct. My name is Haruno Sakura (or is it?), and I attend a spy school for girls. I'm a super genius, and my identity is secret, even to the government. And since you know about our fine school, I see that you have about Level Four Clearance, so I can tell you about it, but I'm not going to so HA! (I'm such a bitch, I know!)

"Hm?"

Hinata couldn't continue whatever she was going to say because Headmistress Tsunade just took the stage...with her giant cleavage. I wonder if that was genetics, or she had plastic surgery, but there was absolutely no woman on earth with that huge of breast! How does she _not _get noticed? And how is she one of the top agents in our days? Seriously!

While, I was trying to picture Tsunade in an undercover mission and assuming a cover identity, she began her speech. "Welcome back, ladies, to another fine semester at the Konoha Gakure Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Last semester, I'm sure you learned many things," _about spying_, "camaraderie," _with other spies_, "perseverance," _in spy work _"and many other important subjects to pursue the career of your choosing." _You mean spying!_

Of course, when a school says that, and then teaches you how to crack a six-hundred character code, and how to change your identity with a simple nail cutter, then seriously, you have to be stupid not to get the point.

"But..."

"Uh-oh, not the but!" Tenten said, tensing up. Just about everybody in the room did; an air of apprehensiveness surrounded the room. Everybody was effected...except for Temari, who sat there with her million dollar smile. Now, I was more curious than ever!

"...We wanted to know how you girls reacted to the _outside._ We're not just training you for spying, ladies. It's for life."

Those words hung heavy as girls immediately silenced and looked up at the Headmistress with determined eyes. Tsunade seemed to sense the fire that was burning. We girls were definitely ready for anything.

Or so I thought.

"That's the spirit, girls. And so, we shall be playing host for a guests this semester. I want you to treat them with the manners and integrity I know that you have been taught well."

Would the hag get to the point already!? Who were these guest! ARGH! The suspense is killing me here!

"And so, without further ado...please welcome Masters Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke."

Ooh...their names sounded...sexy. What? Even if I'm a genius girl, we can't control hormones and puberty. In fact, I don't think anyone can...

Five brilliantly dressed young men walked into the Grand Hall from the French doors. Two brilliantly dressed HOT men. Immediately, I felt my stomach squelch, not from hunger, but from _them. _Because if there's one thing the Konoha Gakure Academy for Exceptional Young Women hasn't taught in it's 100 years...it's about boys.

And for some odd reason, here are the boys.

"Itachi-san will be you're new Covert Operation's Teacher, and these four young men would be joining you all for your classes," Tsunade continued her explanation. "And in case you're wondering...they're spies, too. Ladies, I want you to give your hundred percent talent and show them that woman can do whatever men can!"

Hard to do that when you're busy drooling over how deliciously sexy they all are. Apparently, they all happen to be juniors like us...(yay). Shikamaru and Naruto were busy acting stupid (how are they spies again?) and Neji had a superiority complex (I can tell). Hinata was suddenly fidgety whenever he was around (and so was Tenten!). Itachi was hot, sexy, in the mature kind of way. There's no way a guy like that would every take notice of me.

But that Sasuke...for some reason, I can't feel but hopeful around him. My heart just goes out of control, beating so loudly that I swear he could hear it. Dammit...this is not good for my legend!

"So this is the famous Konoha Gakure Private Girl's Academy...seems kinda classy," the pineapple head, Shikamaru said, yawing. Lazy type. HOW WAS HE A SPY!?

"I think it's soooo cool!" the blond (Naruto) exclaimed, jumping on the table and posing the classic Superman. "I'm gonna be the best!"

Not if you're that conspicuous. Hinata was suddenly blushing at the sight of him. I though she was shy, but seriously! Then again, this Naruto could light a fire in her! If he wasn't so stupid. (HOW WAS HE A SPY?)

"Calm down..." Neji muttered. He looked over at Hinata, and a surprised look crossed his face. It seemed like he was _shocked _that Hinata could be here, like she _didn't belong _here. "Well...looks like the weakest link is trying to pick itself up."

I could see how much inner strength Hinata had to muster to prevent herself from crying. Now _NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS! _I don't care how hott he is (or how mad Tenten might get at me later for messing up that pretty boy face of his) but he's going DOWN! I could've killed him right there, if Temari hadn't stopped me and sent me a glare.

Oh yeah. I wasn't allowed to do that. Whoops. YOU'RE SO DAMN LUCKY THIS TIME, HYUUGA!

"What do you know about her?" I said, as snobbish as possible. Who know hanging around Ino could help out so much?

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?"

I cross my arms and turn around to face him. He stared at me, hardening his glare. GLARE GLARE GLARE GLARE GLARE!!!!!! "Must've lost your brain, maybe that's why you can't process what I'm saying."

Naruto made an "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"What did you say?"

"That just totally proved my point."

Hinata looked up at me, tugging at my blouse sleeve and telling me to stop. I ignored her. _This guy hurt you, Hinata! I'm not going to let I'm get away with that. _"She's your cousin, and you dare speak to her that way? Have you no respect? She came here because of her hard work and effort, and that alone is enough to prove that she's better. Don't go around here proclaiming anything else, because we all know that Hinata could wipe you clean on a chessboard."

Several of my sisters gave cheers of approval. Hinata was crying, but out of gratitude, and Neji's jaw was on the floor. Tenten gaped at me and then at him before saying, "Way to go, Sakura."

I heard a clapping noise. Looking up, I see Sasuke, a look of mock approval on his face. "Very impressive, Miss Haruno. Neji needed some sense knocked into him."

"How'd you know my---"

He pointed to himself and stated the obvious. "Spy."

Duh. And an awfully good one; I could sense it in my intuition. Something about Sasuke was either ticking me off, or giving off the _challenge vibe. _And when you sense that, and you're a spy, we take the challenge head on!

"So then...I'll see you tomorrow at class."

"See you then."

The Challenge has been issued.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Good? Bad? Needs something else. Please tell me anything you want, I'm open for criticism. Anyway, I'll be working on my other fan fics as well, so please enjoy this one, too! Have a great day you guys!**

**+Kunoichi Warrior+**


	2. Someone's Just Too Sexy

**Thank you all so much for your great reviews! I never expected to get this much in one chapter, and I guess that means I must continue the story. I hope it does just as well as my "Welcome to Chemistry" series (which I'm not updating the final chapter until the end of the week!**

**And, yes, I'll do review replies, but right at the bottom of the chapter, that way it won't get in the way of your reading. **

**Please enjoy the second Chapter!**

-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter Two – Something Old, Something New, Something Cold, Something Blue…and Someone's Just Too Sexy….**

I would say that I had awaken that morning, but that wouldn't be true...which is a contradiction since you could never tell if spies _speak _the _truth. _In fact, for a spy, the only person that has to know the truth is you, and God, and whoever your boss is. If anybody else knows, it could mean game over.

But right now, the truth is that I'm lying on the ground of the large foyer, trying to catch up on some sleep. I had piles of homework that were suddenly given to us on the first day of a new semester...I know we're geniuses and all, but seriously! Don't you think that's too much?

"Breakfast or a little primping?" Tenten asked, rolling over and propping herself on her elbows.

"Primping, definitely!" Ino replied, winking at her reflection in the compact.

I roll my eyes and ignore the damned bitch. She seriously needs to get a life...as a spy. How the hell is she here? I've been questioning a lot of things lately, ever since the boys' arrival. Even if it was just the first day things have changed. And since I'm a very determined and good spy, I'll have to sort them out.

**Haruno Sakura's Truth or Rumor List**

UZUMAKI NARUTO WAS ONCE LISTED AS A DELINQUINT - **True**...and for peeking on women. Now how gross could you get?

NARA SHIKAMARU FAILED A MISSION ONCE BECAUSE HE DEEMED IT 'TROUBLESOME' - **False**, although you never know with him. From what I heard, 'troublesome' seems to be his favorite word.

HYUUGA NEJI ONCE LED A REVOLT AGAINST HIS FAMILY! - **False. **C'mon, even I guy like him wouldn't go that far! And plus, if he did, I'd kill him for hurting Hinata.

UZUMAKI NARUTO WAS TAUGHT UNDER THE FAMOUS PORN KING JIRAYA - **Totally TRUE! **That's so freakin' crazy! No wonder it's up to the first one! GAH!? And why does Hinata blush whenever she sees him?

UCHIHA ITACHI KILLED FIVE PEOPLE WITH A THONG (whether the panty or the sandal I have no idea) - **Still Unknown...**and that's really bad...

UCHIHA ITACHI IS MARRIED - **False **but who knows if he has a girlfriend! Seriously, he's only 20, why would he be married...

UCHIHA SASUKE IS GAY - **Possibly...**yep...that's how deep I hate him at first sight. And I don't hate him because I'm hiding that I like him, I hate him because...

Okay, I don't know. I just felt like hating him since I first saw him okay!? Damn...

UCHIHA SASUKE IS THE MOST GORGOUS GUY I HAVE EVER SEEN (besides Itachi-sensei...but that's a different kind of sexy!) **True...**unfortunately. He's also the rudest jerk I've ever met. Perfect, until he opens his mouth….

-/-/-/-/-/-

I can't help but feel like I'm really pathetic...because spies shouldn't fall in love. Love, along with liquor and money are the three things that destroy your composure. And I have to avoid that as much as possible.

But seriously, when five hot guys go to an ALL GIRL'S SCHOOL, thing could get pretty fucked up.

Our first class of the day was CoveOps, with Uchiha Itachi as our sensei! Before he ever came here, breakfast and a ponytail would've won for sure!

But instead, Itachi was greeting twenty lip-glossed and mascara-ed girls in his classroom. ...or 'secret hideout' as we juniors like to call it. Our last sensei, Kakashi (who was pretty cool, but a mask, c'mon! Not even a spy could be _that _paranoid! And besides, it's kinda hard not to notice that very unique haircut of his...) introduced us to the 'hideout' our sophomore year. It was hidden underneath the Konoha Gakure mansion, and you need DNA in order to access it.

Basically, everything in this room is top secret. Even the books in the library will burn if they reach the surface.

"So I take it you girls are the junior class, correct? Welcome to Sublevel Three," even Itachi's voice sounded sexy. And the way he leaned against the desk was perfect. "Hn...we seem to be missing some guests."

As if on cue, the four guys came rushing into the room, Naruto finishing the last bits of his bagel while Neji was trying to help Shikamaru out from his choking fit (that's what you get for eating so fast...great, now I'm hungry...SHUT UP STOMACH!). Sasuke walked in calmly, running a hand through those fine black locks.

"You're late," Itachi said.

"That's because somebody forgot to set the alarm," Sasuke snapped back. Itachi lifted his palms innocently and continued with his lecture.

Not that I was paying attention. I was too busy staring at the way Sasuke took a seat...next to me. Normally, any girl would scream "OMG! HE'S SITTING NEXT TO ME!" The reason I'm not

A) Because I'm not normal. Hello, spy!

B) Because that'll make me a total fool

C) ...Because I apparently hate him, and I seriously don't know why (see, I'm psycho. Pray for me, will ya?)

"Miss Sakura..." Itachi snapped. I look up and stare at his beautifully featured face; until it half occurred to me that he was speaking Mandarin Chinese. Either it was a tribute to that neatly pressed white shirt and his hotness, or that Sasuke's gaze (with those hot and smoldering eyes...stop it SAKURA!) was boring holes in me, I have no idea.

"Y-yes?" I replied, mentally punishing myself for stuttering.

"Have you ever participated in any undercover operations?"

Hm...does trailing my father into his office at the Interpol without being seen at the age of ten count? Then again, it wasn't exactly an 'operation'. More like a little girl wondering what her father would get her for her birthday (which, at the time, happened to be a super spy purse! It's soo cool, and even six years later, it's still in awesome style!).

"Uh..."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Yes or no?"

"Uh...I guess."

"Hn. That's hard to believe," said the snobby voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

EXCUSE ME? Did he just INSULT me? (well duh...he did). Usually, that's the last thing ANYBODY would do to a spy...and a spy would usually remain calm...but did he forget that I was a girl? The spy in me tried to stay calm, but the girl was getting upset!

"Hn," went Itachi.

HELLO! TEACHER'S AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BIASED, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEIR LITTLE BROTHER IS IN THE ROOM WITH A GIRL WHOM HE JUST INSULTED AND THAT GIRL IS ON THE VERGE OF KILLING!!!! Although, I could never bear to ruin their sexy faces...damn. They got me good...

"Has anybody in this class?"

The guys raised their hands immediately. Hinata as well. Tenten was fidgeting in her seat next to Neji, who I swear was winking at her! And usual, this wouldn't happen. Kakashi would crack a joke which we had to pretend was funny, and he'd teach us something. Now it's time to put that to action! I'll show you, Uchiha Sasuke!

"Hn...you girls need work," Itachi sat on his desk, silently watching the class. Finally, he flipped a switch, and the lights died down, and a bright glow from behind the projector illuminated the image. One second later, the image faded.

"How many windows were on the building to the east?" he snapped.

I blink. How was I supposed to know that. And I remember Sasuke at the Grand Hall, pointing to himself and saying _"Spy." _Stupid photographic memory forgot to photograph!

"Miss Haruno?"

"Uh..." Boy, did I sound dumb.

Itachi shook his head in disappointment and I bit my lip. He called on Naruto, who didn't seem like paying attention in the first place.

"Naruto?"

"Three," was the blond's reply, and he turned around to play chop-sticks with Shikamaru.

And this continued for the next ten minutes. The girls would end up speechless, either because of the guys, or they simply didn't know the answer, and the guys would give shoot out replies like it was something easy. Which it probably was for them. My pride as a woman was completely ruined! All because of...

"You're really horrible at this aren't you?" Sasuke smirked.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He's better than me.

Screw him.

"You girls need help," Itachi muttered. "What has Kakashi been teaching you?"

About porn...and other things I will not mention here. And spying...sorta. And nuclear war bombs and other things. My question is what have these boys been taught? Like Naruto for example...

**Haruno Sakura's Profile on Uzumaki Naruto - Top Ten**

**1) **He's the most perverted and annoying boy I've ever met.

**2) **Naruto loves ramen...a lot. And that gets in the way of spy work.

**3) **He's stupid.

**4) **He's reckless.

**5) **He's easily noticed.

**6) **He talks too much.

**7) **He smiles too much. NO KID IS THAT HAPPY!

**8) **He's oblivious.

**9) **He's slow.

And somehow...

**10) **HE'S A BETTER SPY THAN MEEEEEEEE!!!! (Insert Inner Sakura crying here).

Yup…it's the damned truth, and it's damned hard to accept. And I'm thinking that by the end of this semester, we'll be better….and I can see that look in Itachi-sensei's eyes too.

"Class dismissed," he said, knowing very well that we weren't to be dismissed for fifteen minutes.

Hinata's hand shot into the air like lighting. "Do we have any homework?" Groans from my fellow classmates followed. Leave it to the honest and sweet Hinata to ask such a question. I love her, and she's my best friend, but seriously…goody-two-shoes much?

"Yes…" Itachi replied, voice lowering in to a sultry whisper. "Notice things…."

-/-/-/-/-

I have never been so humiliated in my life. And it's basically just me. I'm the best in the class, and possibly better than most of the seniors (except Temari…probably), and I just beaten…by new boys!

They're different…and the biggest mystery of all is how they ended up in an ALL GIRL'S SCHOOL. Hell yeah…something's up alright, and as I look to my friends, determined nods heading my way, I know it's time to figure out what.

**Haruno Sakura's List of Questions Since Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru (from here on known as "The Subjects" Arrived.**

_Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Temari, Minami Tenten – here by known as "__**The Operatives.**__"_

**1)** What do they look like with their shirts off? (seriously, if you're going to spy, you might as well find out!)

**2) **Why is Nara so lazy?

**3) **What crawled up Neji's ass? Seriously…he's so uptight.

**4) **Why is Itachi-sensei so sexy? How old is he anyway….

**5) **Why is Sasuke so snobby?

**6) **Why are they here?

And most importantly…

**7) **Why does my heart thump, my cheeks turn red, and why do I feel like floating whenever Uchiha Sasuke's around? Why him anyways? I would like it better with the Uzumaki Kid….

My thoughts remained with the latter. Seriously…why? It's not like I love him or anything. In fact, it's quite the opposite…or so I think.

I stayed awake all night, until it finally occurred to me to get some rest. Who knows what Itachi-sensei'll do to us in the morning?

And, as I closed my eyes, thus began my dreaming…

Of Uchiha Sasuke.

-/-/-/-/-

I had to drag myself out of bed and to CoveOps before I was too comfortable in my bed. Of course, I knew something bad was going to happen when I saw my sensei walk into the room, pulling on a jacket.

"Ladies, into the van please," he said, gesturing to another door. He lead the groups in and slid open the metal doors of the van. Inside, who do we find? Hatake Kakashi!

"Kakashi-sensei!" the girls and I exclaim, crowding around our former sensei. Not that we hate Itachi, he's too sexy for that, but at least Kakashi let us have a little fun.

"Ladies," Kakashi said, starting the van. The sound of the revving engine reminded me that I was a girl on a mission. My mission – to pass CoveOps this year, and beat Uchiha Sasuke. Which…by the way…where are they?

I didn't have time to think, because the next thing I knew, Itachi pushed me to my seat and the van started moving.

"Itachi-kun, is everything in place?" our old teacher asked, keeping one hand on the wheel and the other was tapping rhythms on his thighs.

His reply was a nod. Kakashi turned to us, his eye an upside-down U, symbolizing the smile that was hidden underneath that mask. "You girls pay attention to this man! He's a living legend."

"The operative word being 'living,'" Itachi said, glancing out the window. "The life of Espionage isn't easy, ladies. I'm only about five years older than yourself, and by your age, I had about nine years out in the field. I've seen people die, and I've killed some myself." He turned his gaze to us, eyes hard. "Just like your Headmistress said, 'we're not preparing you for spying…We're preparing you for life.' Spying is not a career, it's a life style."

That's _wayyyyyyyyyyy _deep. But true nonetheless. And if it weren't for that theory, Itachi-sensei probably wouldn't be here at this moment. And I guess I have to believe that if I was ever going to survive.

Kakashi just laughed. "Spoken like a true Uchiha."

I rolled my eyes. At least Itachi's vocabulary was composed of words, and not "Hn," which by the way IS NOT A WORD. And still, where are the guys anyway?

The van lurched for what seemed like an eternity (it was about half an hour) and finally, Itachi unstrapped his seatbelt and stood up, his foot on a box. Damn…he looked sexy with the wind blowing in from the open window. "Ladies, listen carefully!" he announced from above turbulence. Kakashi turned down the radio as he continued to speak.

"From what Kakashi told me, you are all at least excellent pavement artists," he said. "But have you ever tried a hand on counter-surveillance?"

Now, I know how to not be detected from my target. I'm an excellent pavement artist, and no body could shake me off! But my problem is shaking other people off. In other words…someone was going to be spying on me, and it's my job to shake them off. Now…I can't do that!

"It's that tingling feeling, instinct in the back of your head, telling you that someone's watching," Itachi kicked open the box and threw out some communications devices (comms, if you want to put it more simpler). "I'll be testing you through these, and you have two hours to shake off your target and head toward the designated area. If you're not there in time, then…" and he stopped right there. I didn't want him to continue.

Adrenaline pumping, I inserted the comms unit in my ear, and put on the cross that he gave me as a camera. I had one question – who would be watching us, but that was for us to find out.

I stood up and reached for the door. As soon as I opened it, my eyes widened with shock. Oh…Itachi is not just good….he's DAMNED GOOD!

It's hard enough for me to shake off a target. But it'll be harder…during the Konoha Gakure Grand Festival! It's way too crowded, and you can barely see your feet when you walk, and there are millions of people. …of course, he had to pick something very difficult.

"Good luck, ladies," Kakashi said, smiling as we hopped out of the van.

And I knew I was going to need it.

-/-/-/-/-

**A/N – The Second Chapter out! I'm going to be working on more of this, and some other fics. Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Kunoichi Warrior-**


	3. One Door Closes, and Another Opens!

**Again, thank you for all the great reviews. Without them, I probably wouldn't be able to write. And so, I'm going to make this chapter great for you…I hope. XD. **

**It's probably not going to happen.**

**Anyway, here you go, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Three – One Door Closes, and Yet Another Opens**

The girls and I stepped out onto the crowded streets of Konoha Gakure, and immediately, another burst of adrenaline pumped into me. Fear transformed into excitement. I was ready! …or so I thought.

Right before the van speed away, Itachi stepped out and slipped on those sexy sunglasses. Eyeing us carefully, he handed me a slip of paper. "The challenge shall commence. Follow these instructions. I'll be waiting," and he lowered his sunglasses. "And I'm not very patient. Be on time, or forget about it." In a flash, he was gone, blending perfectly into the crowd of pedestrians.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tenten said, nudging me. "Open it!"

I unfolded the slip of paper. Inside was a picture of red shoes and a message writing in spidery script. "There's no place like home. 5:00PM."

Checking my watch, I realized that gave us only two hours to shake off our targets and get to the Wizard of Oz playhouse located on the left side of town. What the hell? Shouldn't he like, give us at least three hours? Or even two and a half? Because, knowing my sense of direction, I'd probably get lost.

And I'm not so much good at counter-surveillance. If I was stalking someone, I could do it. You can't see me, but I can't see you…(creepy, I know. You never know if I'm watching you right now as you're reading my account!). Shaking other people off…yeah…about that…

"Let's split up," Tenten whispered through my comms unit.

I glare at her. "You're standing right next to me."

She smiles innocently, holding a V sign with her fingers. "I know. It's just so exciting."

As much as I wanted to strangle my best friend…I couldn't help but agree.

-0-0-0-

Either I really suck at counter-surveillance, or whoever's trailing me is really good.

I think it's both.

Frustrated, I walked around in circles around the crowded streets. Little kids were begging to their mothers on giving the more money for games. Other teens flirted with each other, talking about pointless rides like the Tunnel of Love.

Which made me even more frustrated.

Love…what a weird word.

A word that includes everybody in its definition but the words "Haruno" and "Sakura." I know I'm a spy, but the girl in me can't help but be disappointed, right?

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts by Hinata's voice in my comms, "The operative is behind you! The guy in the….!" And nothing

Thank you, Hinata…

I pressed down the urge to turn around and look. That'll make it too obvious, so I subtlety glance left and right before squeezing my way through the crowd. Before I knew it, I tripped and was flat on the ground. The pain in my knees wasn't what was bothering me; it was the fact that all eyes where plastered on me!

Aw shit, this is not good!

-0-0-0-

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. A beautiful voice! Like an unknown melody unsung, but waiting to be heard…that was way deep.

Looking up, I see a boy in a red baseball cap, his hand extended towards me. He was holding a corndog covered in mustered in one hand and around his neck was a cross. Shakily, I took his hand and brushed myself off.

"Y-yeah…"

And he smiled, and he looked absolutely perfect. Like someone I've met before…my mind was sent back to reality by Tenten's alarmed voice. "Sakura! We only have fifteen minutes!"

HOLY CRAP!? FIFTEEN!? And I still had no idea where the playhouse was! Frantically, I searched my head for an excuse to get away from this very cute boy…but my super genius mind started to go blank.

Oh how I wished the Academy had a course on boys!

"You don't look so great…" the boy murmured. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a candy bar. "Chocolate? It'll make you feel better!"

HOW SWEET (pardon the pun). But really, I was in a hurry, and I needed help. So I did what no spy (or girl, for that matter) was supposed to do. I made a conversation with a total stranger/cute boy!

"Uh…yeah…um…" came my stuttering voice.

Or at least tried to. _Think, Sakura! Your genius brain has to know something!_

"Do you know where you can find the Wizard of Oz play house? I mean my class is meeting there and I'm gonna be late!" I said. Good, that was a smooth lie. Perhaps Itachi-sensei won't get made for bringing a guy along with me.

Who am I kidding? He would. And I have to shake him off before then…but who says I can't enjoy the company of an awfully cute boy for a couple of minutes? It won't hurt!

Boy, how wrong I was.

He smiled at me. "Sure. Right this way!"

-0-0-0-

When we turned the corner, he pointed at the playhouse that lay straight ahead. "It's right there. C'mon! I'll show you around!"

"No thank you!" I almost blurted out.

He looked at me, an odd look. His eye brow was cocked elegantly, and he had a small smile on his face. "Why not? Please! It's not every day that I get to walk with a pretty girl."

AWWW!!!! I'm a sucker, and I even felt myself blushing. But I'm a girl on a mission, and that's what's important.

"T-thank you, but I really have to go." I started my way up the stairs.

"Where?" he asked.

And another mistake by Miss Haruno Sakura. "The Ruby Shoes," I called, and I began to run.

Up the stairs and into the lobby, left and right throw zig-zagging hallways I ran. It took me five whole minutes to find the ruby shoes, and when I checked my watch, I made it in time…I think. But no one was there.

Frantically, I searched around the shoes and even under it. Still, no sign of anyone.

"Hn."

Turning on my heel, I was face to face with Itachi-sensei, who was tapping his watch impatiently. "Four seconds late, Haruno. And you even failed on losing your stalker."

Wha?

And then it hits me. The boy behind Itachi removed his red baseball cap and I gaze at the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. Mouth agape, my mind was racing with so many different thoughts.

He beat me! Not only was he a better spy than me, but he…he used me. And I know I have to do the spy-ish thing and not think about it (after all, there will be missions that I'd fail) but the girl in me was used and flirted with! And that's something I simply couldn't condone.

He's better than me.

He's better than me.

Stupid Uchiha Sasuke is better than me!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whizzing around again, I see Tenten with Neji right behind her, and Hinata, who was blushing madly at the blabbing Naruto.

They were better….

Aw shit.

-0-0-0-

"Really? Well, that's shit," Temari said.

Yeah…I've been saying that a lot lately. Pacing back in forth in one of the "secret rooms" that we girls call "the doll house" (because seriously! This place looks like a doll house), I had tried everything to shake this afternoon off of my mind. And yet, the girl in me still couldn't get over the fact that I'd been USED! And by Uchiha Sasuke….and what really sucks…

…is that I called him cute!!!! ARGHH!

THAT FUCKING BASTARD!

And Temari, reading my mind, smacks me right in the face. "Calm it, girl. We got more pressing issues."

Tenten lifted a finger to his lips, the universal language for _quiet. _In a spy's case it meant _you'd better shut up, or you'd be killed! _

Muffled voices could be heard from outside the door. As they drew nearer, they also became clearer. I recognized on of them; the loud and obnoxious voice of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ne, ne, Itachi-nii-sama!"

"Don't call me that," he snapped back. "I'm not your brother…and if I were related to you, I'd feel pretty insulted."

Ouch.

"Itachi-sensei…" Naruto's whine followed his insult.

"What are we going to do?" said the stoic voice of Neji.

Itachi's voice grew more hushed, like he was telling a secret…which of course he was. I strained to listen.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop denying," Sasuke said. " I heard you talking about it. And you're voice is hushed, too. I can read you like an open book, _Aniki-_" the way he said the word was almost teasing. "What is 'Project Snake?"

There were several moments of silence, followed by a long exasperated sigh. "I'll tell you about it later…when you're ready. Remember, even the walls have ears."

Oh, yeah, I thought. They sure do.

We heard their footsteps vanish away as the headed toward the East Corridor. Temari stood up, an evil glint in her eye.

"You girls thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell Yeah," Tenten shot a determined fist up into the air. Something told me she just wanted to learn more about Hyuuga.

Hinata actually smiled. "I'm in."

I wanted to decline, but that wouldn't be fun, now would it? "Sure, why not."

It's time to find out what these guys are up to.

-0-0-0-

**Short and lame, but it'll get better…I hope. XD I'm also looking for a beta reader, if anybody's interested. I want to improve my writing as much as I can, so…yeah.**

**Please review!**


	4. The Truth Hurts A Lot

**Thank you so much for the great reviews. This story seems to be coming a lot quicker than my other "Welcome to Chemistry." Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's longer than the other ones, at least. **

**The Truth Hurts….A Lot**

As a spy, it's very easy to get caught in a precarious situation, in which the biggest challenge is _getting out. _Or…_you'd end up DEAD! _And "dead" is something everyone wants to avoid.

There's a whole list of situations that all GIRL spies want to avoid. And one of them _is in a boy's bedroom. _

Nope, not like that. Who do you think I am, a slut?

Actually, I could blame Tenten for this, and her stupid crush on Neji. How dare she even suggest this idea? It's all thanks to her that Hinata is dangling upside-down, inserting bugs in the ceiling and Temari is setting up cameras.

In the boys' dorm.

BOYS'!!!!!

"Temari!" I snap/whispered. "Cameras? Now that's going way too far!"

"We're not putting them in the bathrooms," Tenten retorted, handing Temari another one. Although, I swear, she looked awfully disappointed on missing a chance on seeing these guys naked.

Bugs and cameras…never had I imagined we girls would ever succumb to this for a guy. Well, technically, it's not the guy we're after; it's the secrets, or whatever "Project Snake" is. And the guys. We had a lot of questions for those guys.

**Haruno Sakura's Bigger List of Questions**

**1) What is "Project Snake?"**

**2) Why is the dorm so freakin' neat!? I mean, not a single thing was out of place? I'd expect Naruto's room to be messy, but NO! It's spotless!**

**3) What makes them such great spies?**

**4) What makes them so sexy?**

**5) What do they look like with their shirts off? (SERIOUSLY! I GOTTA KNOW!!!! DAMNIT!)**

**6) Why…oh dear why...do I have to get stuck with The Bastard (AKA – Uchiha Sasuke)?**

NO SERIOUSLY!? Why? I mean, I could've handled Naruto better; at least he's chivalrous to some extent…Okay, maybe Sasuke _is_ better. But still, that guy proves he's better, and then he has to rub it in my face! And then he flirts with me! He uses the girl in me and totally flirts with me! THAT STINKIN' LIAR! BASTARD! CHEATER!

_And the only reason I'm hurt by it is?_

Cause I love him.

NO I DON'T, DAMMIT!

The sound of footsteps shot me out of my own little world. Peering down the hallway I see Uchiha Itachi, holding a bunch of files, talking in his cell phone, walking up the stairs, and conversing with Tsunade-sama at the same time. (Seriously, he's good. I mean multi-tasking much?). I would've spent more time to marvel at such a simple ability, if I hadn't remembered that we snuck into the guys' dorm.

To plant cameras and bugs and spy on them.

There was no way I would get CoveOps extra credit from this!

They were already half way down the hall, and since I was look-out, I had to think of something and warn the rest of the girls before it's too late. "Girls!" I whisper into my comms unit. Except in our school, comms units and cell phones aren't allowed unless you're part of the faculty (lucky you, Itachi-sensei!). And I can't yell it, since The Subjects (Itachi and Tsunade in this case) would hear me.

The only option left: speak casually, yet loudly so that my teammates know to hurry the hell up, or DIE! I hope it's not the latter.

"Sakura-san?" Itachi asks, juggling his stash of files (which happened to be our grades! AHHHHHHHHH!). "What are you doing here?" And then he narrows his beautiful eyes, in a knowing, suspicious glare.

The only thing my mind could scream was HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS! AHHHHHH!!!!

Today was definitely not my day.

Think, Sakura. A spy must be good at improvisation, just in case she gets into a situation like so. But that's hard to do if your totally hot sensei is staring at you with those intense and smoldering eyes! "Uh…I was just waiting for you…for an extra credit project!"

"I don't recall assigning one," he says.

And the suspicion meter goes up a notch. Desperately, I said, "Well, I was wondering if you can assign one! You know to…make up for yesterday!" I really sounded like a dork. There was no way one of the world's top spies was going to believe this!

His glare hardened for a moment before growing softer, and I knew I was in the clear (for now). "Thank you for that excellent idea, Sakura-san. Now if you excuse me," he (even though his hands were full) reached for the door.

"YOU CAN'T!" I blurted. Both Tsunade and Itachi looked at me like I was a moron (which I could be in this situation). I smile at them casually, racking my moron brain for some moron excuse that could get me out of this moron situation that the moron Tenten put me in!

"Sakura, is there something wrong?" Tsunade asked, her voice hardening. Oh yeah, we were totally going to get caught now.

I sighed in defeat. "No."

"Good. Now please return to your dorm. Itachi-sensei has a lot of work to get done," the headmistress said, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Yeah, yeah," I thought I heard Itachi mutter rebelliously. (And I swore I heard a "You freaky bitch," after it. But why would Itachi say that? THUS SPARKS ANOTHER QUESTION!!!)

I began walking down the hallway, praying that the girls made it out alive. I shouldn't be thinking the worse; they were my comrades and were excellent spies. I'm sure they made it out alive.

Upon opening the door, I realized…

I was so right!

HELL YEAH!

"What's up, Sakura?" Temari asked.

I smile at them. It finally felt so good to say, "Mission accomplished!"

-\-/-\-/-

CoveOps class the next morning was definitely more interesting. Itachi seemed to have perked up our interests, talking more about undercover spies and how to master the art of lies and deception. But what made it more interesting is that he started incorporating "females" into the story.

Hell yeah! Girls rule!

But girls still drool over hot guys.

"Spies don't tell lies," Itachi said, "we live them. That's what your cover legend is. Who can define that?"

Immediately, Hinata's hand shot up. "A cover legend is your undercover identity."

"Correct as usual, Hinata-san," he said. "You mustn't just memorize your legend. It's supposed to be instinct; molded into your brain, so that it becomes you. You are your legend, and you have to convince other people that.

"Now, we're going to play a game."

I totally hated that sing-song tone that he used to say that. Like we were just a bunch of toddlers. But the way he smirked at us, we might as well have been.

"Pick a partner, any partner," he said.

Immediately, I stood up and nodded at Hinata. But Itachi tapped my shoulders and I spun around to face him. I DIDN'T LIKE THAT SMIRK.

"Oh no, Sakura. Somebody else has already chosen you," Itachi gestured to the left corner of the classroom. On the seat, there sat someone. And that some one said…

"Hn."

HOLY CRAP! WHY?

Why must I get stuck with Uchiha Sasuke?

-\-/-\-/-

"Let me explain the rules of this 'game'" Sensei announced. He kicked open another black box and pulled out two rings. He threw one to Tenten and another to her partner (Neji) and sat down at the desk. "These rings serve as high tech lie detectors; they will vibrate when you hear a lie.

"Now, other than lie detectors, what are other ways to tell if someone is lying?"

Again, Hinata's hand shot up. He ignored her, though and instead chose her partner, the infamous Uzumaki Naruto.

"Well, the eyes, duh," Naruto said.

"Specify."

Naruto took one second to compose his thoughts. "Well, the eyes are like the windows to your soul, as they say. By observing the pupils, you can almost see their thoughts. That's why eye contact's important. Sometimes, the eyes shift this way and that, or they are completely calm. It depends, really."

"Excellent," Itachi said. "There's also the pulse, and that's why holding somebody's wrists is another way to determine the truth from the lies." His eyes narrowed again.

"You should just hope that the only one who knows the difference is you."

I gulped and looked at my partner. Sasuke had a completely calm and (sexy DAMNIT!) look to him. He's probably very good at lying, and that isn't very good for potential girlfriends…I mean me…I MEAN I DON'T MEAN ME!

"However," great, not the 'however.' Must there always be a 'however!?' "Even with this technology, or those simple observations, lies can also be undetected with the proper training. For example," Itachi placed the receiver on his own finger.

"Tenten, ask me any question."

Tenten tilted her head for the perfect question. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Highly doubt anyone would fall for him," I heard Sasuke mutter under his breath.

Giggles engulfed the girls of the classroom. THE MOMENT OF TRUTH! Itachi rolled his eyes and ordered the class to calm down. "A very odd question. No, I don't."

Tenten looked at the ring. "It's not vibrating. Does that mean it's true?"

"Ask me again."

Tenten raised her eyebrows in a state of confusion. "D-do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Again Tenten glanced at the ring, mystified. She shook her hand up and down. "Is it broken? It's still not vibrating."

"That's because I'm better at telling lies, than how this thing is detecting it," Itachi said.

("Show off," Sasuke muttered.)

"With the proper training, you'll be experts in the Field of Deception. Now, just converse with your partner, and ask questions Perhaps you might find out more about each other after all."

Hinata's hand shot up again. "But…did the guys receive more training than us."

Itachi blinked. For once, he was the one confused. "These idiots? There's no possible way."

"Thanks," the guys glowered, sending stabbing death glares at Itachi.

HELL YEAH!

-\-/-\-/-

Sasuke and I had a smooth conversation. We were both pretty good at lying, although sometimes, the detector would pick up the slightest quiver in our voice and then we'd had to start over again.

But I had no idea that he would ask this.

"What do you _really_ think of me?"

Seriously, I don't know. I'm still searching for that answer myself. You used me; you're better than me. You represent a competition that I want to defeat. Yet, I want to get to know you, because there's something about you so intriguing, it draws me to you. What was I supposed to say? I love you? I hate you? I wanna kill you?

"You're a guy," is all I can say.

Sasuke looked at his ring. "It's not vibrating. I guess we're done, Haruno."

Then why is my heart thumping and my breath catching in my throat?

-\-/-\-/-

"Class was awesome!" Tenten exclaimed, plopping onto her bed. We were meeting her and Hinata's suite, going over homework and eating chocolate (gotta love the chocolate!). "I learned so much about Neji! You know," she leaned closer to me, with a wink. "I think he likes me!"

Yeah, we heard ya the first time, Tenten. Hinata was blushing so heavily, I wasn't sure she wanted to converse on whatever happened with Naruto. They were so lucky they got to meet their soul mates, while I'm stuck with an emotionless bastard. A hot one, but emotionless.

Temari burst in with all the tapes and information that she was working on. She looked exhausted, but excited, and her eyes sparkled in the most knowing way. She ran to the computer and television that was set up in the left corner of the room (in the bean bag area!). "Girls! It's time for spying!"

Quickly, we got the audio and visuals set up. Once Hinata flipped the switch, the television burst to life, showing what the cameras saw in the boys' dorm.

"Yes," Temari whispered in triumph.

"Shh!" Tenten said. As in shut up, and listen because the secrets are about to spill!

-\-/-\-/-

"I thought you were going to talk," Neji stated bluntly. I wonder what Tenten saw in a guy like him; he's so…emotionless. Like he doesn't care, or he's trying to hide the fact that he doesn't care. Perhaps it has something to do with childhood, or something, but all I know is if Tenten ever got with him, then she's going to light the fire! (and then Neji will become really REALLY stupid. XD)

Itachi didn't even flinch. "There's nothing to talk about. Project Snake is a confidential operation that I'm taking part in…along with my father." He said the word "father" with a slight accent, thick with hatred.

Nobody said a word after that.

Sighing, Itachi continued, "You'll be briefed on your next mission soon. I can't tell you here…the walls may have ears…and eyes," he said, almost too knowingly. We girls gulped, but when Itachi walked into the other room, it seemed like he had no suspicions whatsoever.

Seemed like. But as we all now "nothing is as it seems." One of the basic principals of spying.

"Hmmm…well, good night!" Naruto shouted, turning on the television.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. "How can anyone sleep with the television on?"

"But it's anime!!!!" Naruto whined in the most childish way possible.

Neji rolled his eyes, and turned to Sasuke. "Do you know anything?"

Sasuke turned away. "Not at all...he may be my brother but…"

Shikamaru groaned and threw a pillow at Naruto's head. "Shut that thing off…I can't sleep. So troublesome…" Yawning, he retreated back into the covers and quickly dozed off into slumber.

Neji continued his conversation with the younger Uchiha. "I mean about our new mission."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. You'll figure out tomorrow. All I can say is…" and his voice dropped into a whisper so low, that Hinata had to raise the volume higher in order to hear it, "it has something to do with the girls."

CRAP!!!!!!

Not good. And by that evil glint in his eyes, I really knew it meant not good. Temari and I looked at each other. We were getting up early tomorrow, that was for sure.

I watched as Sasuke opened the door that Itachi previously walked into. Nodding to Tenten, we switched visuals from the boy's room, to Itachi-sensei's. The room was spacious and luxurious, much better than our rooms, I can tell you that! Teachers are so lucky…

"How are things going with…Father…" and the way Sasuke said it, his voice quivered slightly. Which meant either fear or contempt to some capacity. I wonder about this "Father Uchiha." I knew I had heard the name "Uchiha" before, but I don't remember where. Great, my genius brain chooses NOW of all times to malfunction on me!

Itachi closed his laptop and turned to face his younger brother. "Everything's fine. That old man's the same as ever."

"Oh." And that's when I saw it. Sasuke, as a weak and normal teenager, with real problems, and not Sasuke, the genius spy who outsmarted me. He was just…normal. Just Sasuke.

His eyes grew softer, and intensified in his worry. Something about his "father" perhaps. "So…father…um…"

Itachi gave a heavy sigh, and I saw him transform as well; from our sexy and intelligent CoveOps teacher and ex-international spy, to an older brother, he calmly walked to his brother and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Father's…just…busy. I'm sure he's very concerned about you."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Prodigal Son. You get everything you want, just because you're _perfect,_" the words were covered with hate as he spat them out of his mouth. Itachi blinked once, twice, and a third time.

"I-I'm sorry," he murmured. "Even if father doesn't care…I do." He leaned over to kiss his little brother's forehead. "Get a good night's sleep. You'll be briefed tomorrow." He gave him another kiss to the forehead.

Sasuke stared admiringly at his brother, but then shifted his eyesight guiltily to the left. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I guess that's why father never really liked me."

"He loves you, Sasuke," Itachi said. "Mother and I do, too. Everything will be fine. I promise you. Is that enough? Is that okay?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, standing up and giving his brother a small hug. As the younger left the room, my finger started to vibrate. I realized I had the lie detecting ring on!

Which meant…

…that everything was _not _okay for _Sasuke, _the boy who has been neglected and hated by his father. The boy who was still stuck in his brother's shadow. And no matter what, nothing will be okay.

So then, he transforms into a spy; the spy who's living the lie. The lie that everything _is okay, _and that he's fine with being weaker than his brother, or being ignored by his father…but…

Even spies have to know the truth. And the truth hurts.

A lot.

-\-/-\-/-

"Who's this 'father?'?" Tenten asked. "He sounds like a jerk."

"Poor Sasuke," I say.

Everybody sent very odd glares at me. "What? What did I say?"

They smirked at each other and shook their heads. _Which means – Girl…you're so clueless?_ But I was shot out of my mental feud but a tapping noise. My eyes trailed on the screen, and I saw Itachi tapping the screen, a look of pure admiration on his face.

"Excellent job, ladies."

And we lost visual and audio.

_Damn, he's good. _Something tells me we're NOT getting extra credit…

-\-/-\-/-

**Hehehe…I think I like this chapter, and I hope you do, too. Please review if you can! Thank you so much for reading and the next chapter shall come soon.**

**Have a great day!**


	5. The Belle of the Ball Part One

**Amazing! I never thought you would all enjoy this so much. I wanted to keep it in good writing style, but with humor mixed in.**

**Yes, I know. Itachi is my favorite character in all of the Naruto World! I absolutely want to know more about him. XD. Why do you think I make him so cool? Because he is! XD**

**Anyway, I'm trying my best to build the story up to a climax, which will happen sooner or later, and also trying to (slowly) build up Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship. Plus the "father thing." That's why writing is a little difficult; I'm finding it hard to correlate all my ideas, thanks to School Placement Tests (yes I'm graduating this year and I'm stuck taking a bunch of tests).**

**So please excuse me if the story doesn't make much sense.**

**Thank you for listening, and on with the show!**

-0-0-0-0-

"Jerk."

"Retard."

"Bastard!"

"Bitch."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to the piles of homework placed on the table in front of him. Flipping through the pages of the book, from my perspective, it seemed like he was trying to ignore me. No matter. I just continue glaring at him, eyes narrowing into fine slits, shooting out daggers straight at his beautiful face. It appears that he's getting annoyed at me winning over the awesome Uchiha glare, so he glares at me with those smoldering eyes.

I would sit back and admire the hotness, but that would mean admitting defeat.

And there was absolutely NO way that was going to happen.

So we glare.

And glare.

AND GLARE!

GLARE!

Naruto jumps in, a big flashy smile plastered on his big face. "Hiya, Sakura-chan and Teme!"

Damn right, he's a Teme!

"Hn. Go away, Dobe," Sasuke said, turning back to his book. Naruto stays put and sticks out his tongue childishly. The Uchiha looks up at the blond idiot under his long and beautiful eyelashes, a frown twitching on the fine features of his lips. "Shouldn't you be studying for mid-terms?"

"I'd like to say the same with you," Naruto retorted. "What are you doing here? Having a study date with Sakura-chan?"

"HELL NO!" I burst out.

Immediately, the two boys exchange glances and look at me, their eyes full of bewilderment. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks and I slowly sink back down into my chair. "Uh…I'm here because…."

"Because…?" Naruto and Sasuke question, their tones pestering me for the answers.

An answer I can't exactly give. One part is: _I want to know what spell Uchiha's got me under. The one that's making me act weird and making me think these stupid thoughts. _(Although, I will admit, part of that is hormones.) The next is: _I want to meet the boy I saw on the camera yesterday. The little brother, the __**REAL**__ Sasuke, the boy who has a secret and is afraid to show it. _And the next is: _I was sent here by the girls to figure out about your briefing, but it turns out there wasn't a briefing this morning! Do you know something, or was that little thing a decoy?_

But I really can't say either of them in front of the subject, Uchiha Sasuke.

He's really not acting like the REAL Sasuke. In fact, he's such a big jerk right now, that it's hard to believe that the boy I saw one night ago ever existed! I was getting quite vexed at my fruitless attempts, so I decided to call it a night and actually study for my midterms instead of investigating more about Uchiha Sasuke, because it's definitely not getting me extra credit.

Sighing, I stand up and gather my notes and papers. "I'll take my leave then," I say.

"Wait," Sasuke said, a casual smile on his face. "You're forgetting something." From underneath the table he pulled out a box, all covered and a card taped on top of it. The message inscribed: _To Haruno Sakura_, in Sasuke's unique and spidery penmanship.

Blinking cluelessly, I take the box and I open it. My eyes widened with shock, and my face flushed red with embarrassment. For inside the box…

…was all the cameras and bugs we had planted two days ago!

Tearing open the card, my heart pounded in my head as I read the message. FUCK! I lost again, to Uchiha Sasuke.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You really could try better, you know? I did wonder what those cameras picked up, and I don't know what you plan to do with that information, but I can tell you one thing…_

…_whatever we are up to doesn't concern you. It's better off that you don't get involved in our affairs. As a spy, you should know that the difference between ignorance and knowledge is life or death. Knowledge often pays a price._

_This is for your own protection. Do not get involved with me._

_-Sasuke_

_PS – _You **REALLY **stink at spying, do you know that?

And being a girl.

-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter Five – The Bell of the Ball – Part One**

"Knowledge often pays a price," Temari cited aloud. She smiled that famous million-dollar smile. "Great words. However, what's he's trying to say isn't working so well. It just makes me want to know more."

Tenten gave an exasperated sigh, plopping backwards onto the pillows. "Temari, your antics are starting to get a bit _too _crazy. I mean cameras? And he's already found them, too!"

"Hey, the camera thing was your idea, not mine," Temari snapped back. Tenten opened her mouth but then shut it. She knew it was the truth (all because of her stupid crush on Neji. ARGH!)

"I think we should probably listen to Sasuke," Hinata stated. "He barely ever says anything, and when he does, it's usually important."

"Or he's insulting Sakura," Tenten pointed out.

I thrust a pillow at my friend. "Thanks," I mutter. "But I might agree with Hinata. Perhaps he's trying to warn us, or something. That something extremely horrible is going to happen. Ignorance is bliss, after all."

"ARGH! What's wrong with you, girls!?" Temari said. "Don't you want something different?"

"Temari," I warned, my voice dripping with a serious tone.

She sighed and stood up, reaching for the door knob. "Fine. I get your point. But I'm going to do a bit of investigating on our new Covert Operations teacher. I have a feeling he's up to something, more than just turning the head of every girl in our school."

"Itachi-sensei? I think he's an honest guy," defended Hinata.

"That's what he wants you to think," Temari snapped.

"GUYS!" I yelled. The tension in this room was too much to handle, and I'm already stressed out thanks to midterms. "Perhaps what their after is to send us into a state of doubting and paranoia. We might be falling right into their trap. The best thing we could do is calm down and think about what we know, and what we need to know."

Tenten stood up, and pulled out a notebook. "Sakura's right. We need to calm down and not jump to conclusions. We don't have enough information to support one or the other scenarios. So let's sort out what we know."

**---**

**The Operatives: **Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Temari, Miyako Tenten

**The Subjects: **Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto

**Profiles**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Age: **16

**Grade: **Junior

**Relatives: **Uchiha Itachi, brother. Uchiha Mikoto, mother. Uchiha Fugaku, father.

**Other information: **Might have a twisted personality. (Might? Are you kidding?) He might also be a normal and problematic teenage boy, and Sakura's potential boyfriend. (WHAT? TENTEN?! Don't write that!)

What? It's true.

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Age: **22

**Occupation: **Ex-field agent/Covert Operations Instructor at the Konoha Gakure Academy for Exceptional Young Women. (Wow…that's a mouthful).

**Relatives: **Uchiha Sasuke, brother. Uchiha Mikoto, mother. Uchiha Fugaku, father.

**Other information: **??? Seriously, he's that mysterious…and sexy. Don't forget the sexy.

---

"Tenten!" I exclaim in shock. "The important details! Not…he's sex life!"

Tenten pointed a long, purple frosted fingernail at herself. "Moi? No…Temari wrote that. Although you do have to agree."

Can't argue with that.

---

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Age: **17

**Grade: **Junior

**Relatives: **Hyuuga Hizashi, father. Hyuuga Hiashi, uncle. Hyuuga Hinata, cousin. Hyuuga Hinabi, cousin.

(Geez? What's with all the H's isn't that getting annoying?)

_Who cares! He's hot, with a capital H!_

(That's just you, Tenten.)

**Other Information: **Genius, excellent in judging perspectives, but has a problem with superiority complex.

---

Tenten pouted, thrusting her lower lip out as soon as I wrote his information. To me, it was pay back for the "potential girlfriend" thing. But, still it _is _true. Neji does have a problem with his annoying superior attitude. Although he may be a very good spy, it does him no good to push us around like that, especially Hinata. If they ever were forced to fight, Hinata would win for sure!

But, Tenten's pouty face was seriously annoying me.

"Would you stop it!? It's true, no matter what you say."

She continues to pout, adding the glare to the ensemble of _Angst Teenage Girls._

---

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Age: **16

**Grade: **Junior

**Relatives: **Nara Shikaku, father.

**Other Information: **is the subject of the cat fight between Temari and Ino.

_**I SOOOO deserve him, more than that lesbo slut!**_

_Shut up, Temari_

He's a genius, with an IQ over 200, but he's extremely lazy. He's favorite word is "troublesome."

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: **16

**Grade: **Junior

**Relatives: **Namikaze Minato, father. Uzumaki Kushina, mother. (**Author's Note: **This is, yes, a spoiler. Sorry about that.)

**Other Information: **pervert, stupid, and reckless. What more do you have to say?

---

"That was mean, Sakura," Hinata said, a blush forming across her pale face. "Naruto isn't really like that. He's sweet, persevere, kind and…"

I rolled my eyes, obviously annoyed with what the guys were doing. Didn't the girls see it? They were falling for it, stuck under the boy's spell, captivated by their looks. We were all just love struck, and that's exactly what they wanted. And even when I made this point to the girls, they smiled at me, like they knew something I didn't.

And for a spy, like I have said before…

…that could mean the difference between life and death.

"Sakura…like you're one to talk…if you haven't noticed…you and Uchiha have a thing for each other!" Temari pointed out.

"ME AND ITACHI?"

"NO! The younger one!"

"Oh." Because, although I would love the older one, he's a bit too _elusive _for me, and plus, that'll make him a pedophile, which is something I would hardly imagine Itachi-sensei to be. I barely make contact with him, anyways.

But Sasuke…

Everyday, we get into an argument, or something. And everyday, I find myself blushing, either from embarrassment or anger, or both, or…some unknown emotion that's gripping me. Sure, Sasuke was definitely hot, and sure, it's hard for me to say that I don't _like _him, because, I sorta do. He's admirable with his skills, and he's sweet…to some capacity.

So yes…I do have a small crush on him.

It's small and probably caused by hormones, so my genius spy mind would naturally dismiss it as nothing. Plus, my main goal is actually beating him now, and showing him that I could be better.

But I do have one question…why is he picking on me?

"Because he has a thing for you," Tenten said, as if she was reading my thoughts.

"No way!" I exclaim, trying to hide the excitement in my voice, because what girl wouldn't be ecstatic if Uchiha Sasuke loved you? "That's so not possible. I mean, what about me could he like?"

I'm not looking for modesty. It's the truth. I've barely got a cleavage, and I'm thin, with knobby knees and I'm not exactly fashionable, either. The only good thing about me is my spying skills and intelligence. There's no way I could woo him with just that.

"True…" said Temari teasingly.

"HEY!" Playfully, I threw a pillow at my friend, laughing as the whole night suddenly turned into a pillow fight.

From an investigative operation to a girls night out…we don't need the guys at all!

Definitely not Uchiha Sasuke, either.

Or so I thought…

-0-0-0-0-

The alarm woke me the next morning, and I sprang out of bed, quickly getting ready before Ino could hog the bathroom again. I put on my crisp and clean school uniform and grabbed my flashcards, rushing to breakfast.

The Konoha Gakure Academy for Exceptional Young Women is supposedly called an excellent school, which is why it's so exceptional. Plus, it's spy training, so that's an added 'exceptional' to the equation. It gives it's best to us, and in return, we give our best to the school.

Food is no exception. Our head chef is an amazing cook, and the food is always exotic and cooked to perfection. And the deserts…don't even get me started! Let's just say that it's delicious!

The aroma of a continental breakfast filled the air as I made my way to the dining hall. Tenten was already seated, her books saving the usual spot for me. From my standing place, I could hear Hinata shooting out questions for the CoveOps midterms today. The biggest test, because Covert Operations is supposed to prepare us for the surprises of undercover work. And surprises are surely what they'll give us.

On top of that, we have an ex-field agent as our teacher. Most field agents don't even make it out alive. Kakashi was right when he called Itachi "a living legend."

Even when the food cured the rumbling of hunger in my stomach, it couldn't heal the apprehension and worry I was feeling right now.

Itachi walked into the classroom, followed by the guys who were carrying several boxes. Itachi held up something in his hands, a coy smile playing across his lips. "Do any of you ladies recognize this?"

Hinata's hand immediately shot up, but Itachi ignored her. "Yamanaka!"

"Yes," she said, fluttering her eyelashes in a fruitless attempt to seduce our impervious teacher. "What is it?"

"I appreciate if you would pay attention to the subject, instead of my face, thank you," Itachi bluntly explained. Laughter erupted from the classroom, followed by several mutters from Sasuke ("Who would like him? He's such a jerk!"). "Now, do you know what this is?"

"Uh…a file?"

"Containing what, you bimbo," I whispered to her.

Ino glared at me, but turned back to our sensei. "Cover legends, I guess."

"You are correct. Cover legends, ladies and gentlemen," he said, as if the 'gentlemen' was always there. "You will be briefed tonight. Dress formally, you'll be attending a ball."

"WHAT?" the guys protested from the front of the room. In Naruto's surprise, he dropped one of the boxes on Sasuke's foot, which earned him a smack from the hopping Uchiha. Shikamaru groaned, "How troublesome," and Neji pushed Sasuke away from him before he stepped on his foot.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the older Uchiha. "You said we weren't participating!"

"I lied," Itachi said deviously. "You should know by now, that we Uchihas are evil by nature."

"Speak for yourself," Sasuke muttered, calming his foot down.

"No more questions. Class dismissed."

-0-0-0-0-

"OOOH! This is so exciting!" Ino squealed, holding a hair dryer and a curling iron in her hand. "C'mon Sakura, you need to make yourself beautiful…even though that could possibly take all night."

I shot another death glare at the blonde. "Shut up."

"I just don't know what dress to wear!" she said cheerily again, digging through her closet, and pulling out two hideously frilly things. "Pink or Yellow?"

"Neither."

Just then, Hinata and Tenten burst into the room, with all their make-up and dresses in tow. "Sakura! It's time to give you a makeover!"

"OOH! Makeover!" Ino squealed again.

Rolling my eyes, I didn't struggle against them when they pulled me out of my very comfortable beanbag chair. What I did struggle against, is when all three girls loomed above me, holding all sorts of tools, just to rearrange my face.

"ARGH!"

-0-0-0-0-

"You look great!" Hinata chided.

"Fabulous," Tenten added.

"Good, but not as good as moi," Ino stated.

I love my friends, but I hate "make-up" days. Because I'm never as pretty and thin as petite Tenten, or as voluptuous and sweet-looking as Hinata, or wild and mature and sexy Temari. Or Ino, but who cares about her. I'm just an average girl…except for my exotic hair color, and the fact that I'm a spy. You can forget that!

And yet, as I'm descending the staircase, with my friends, in a beautiful and wonderful dress, with my hair all done and make-up painted so fabulously, I couldn't help but feel excited.

Why?

Because at the bottom of the stair case, the whole junior class was situated, and Itachi-sensei was looking at the clock. He glanced up at us, gave the famous Uchiha smirk and said…

"Let the exam begin."

-0-0-0-0-

**I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Really, and it's a little bit longer than most, so I still hope you enjoy.**

**Review and I shall update. Have a great day, you guys.**


	6. The Belle of the Ball Part Two

**Thank you again for the awesome reviews. I appreciate all the support and criticism I have received from you guys. Again, thank you.**

**The dresses can be viewed on my profile. However, I couldn't find a picture for Ino and Temari, but that's okay.**

**Here's your reward: another chapter!**

-\-\-\-\-

**The Belle of the Ball (2)**

Tension began building up in that large Grand Hall where every single girl in the junior and senior classes that attended the Konoha Gakure Academy for Exceptional Young Women (plus the teachers and five guys) were packed together, each class separated by a small gap. Of course, the tension had been building up…after all, these were the CoveOps midterms.

And when it comes to CoveOps tests, their supposed to be a surprise, and what's worse is that the teacher happens to be an ex-field agent, possibly capable of anything.

That very man stood there, checking his watch and going through attendance, completely oblivious to the apprehension that was building up inside that room. Finally, he snapped his notebook shut, the sound vibrating throughout the hall and smirked at each of us. Even the guys were intimidated.

"Hey, Sakura! You look great!" I heard a voice behind me say. Spinning around, I see Temari, straying away from the group of seniors in her beautiful black dress. Of course, Temari always looks pretty; she's been blessed like that.

I reply, "You really think so?" Looking down at myself, I had on a strapless dress that was black, and had a pink sash tied around tightly on the waistline. It was very decorative, and it looked great on the rack, but I wasn't so sure it'd be as flattering on me. Ino said I looked fine, and Tenten absolutely adored the makeover she gave me, but I'm not the type of girl who you would label "beautiful." I'm just normal (except for the spy part…which is getting worse and worse everyday thanks to Sasuke…and the pink hair).

"Yeah, girl!" Tenten exclaimed, happily. She had on a simply pale pink dress that was very flattering on her. Though she was more of a tomboy and never really cared about what she looked (being as this is an all girl school) things have changed since Neji arrived. But I must admit; she does look beautiful. "God, I love your makeup!"

"That's because you did it," pointed out Hinata. I swear I saw Naruto in the corner drooling all over her! She was gorgeous in her backless, strapless long white dress. I know Hinata was shy, but I didn't know she could be so bold to wear something so great!

Temari laughed a little. "Well, it seems as if the guys have their own fair share of gorgeousness."

The guys…I turn to look at them…and had to cover my mouth with a hand to stop myself from drooling. I wasn't looking at Neji, who looked suave, or Shikamaru, who actually looked like he put some effort in dressing up. Or Naruto, who stood out from the crowd with an orange shirt and no tie (which Itachi, who was as sexy as ever, was yelling currently yelling at him for). It was Sasuke; debonair, sexy, handsome, gorgeous and (blah blah blah) Sasuke who practically had me falling head over heels.

"Girl…are you okay?" Tenten asked. She followed my gaze and smirked, exchanging glances at Temari.

"Uchiha's really looking hot, right?" Hinata asked slyly.

"Yeah…"

"I KNEW IT!" the three girls exclaimed.

I glare at them with my dagger eyes. "Shut up, guys. Really…just look at him. Any girl would do this…it doesn't necessarily mean I like him." Great…that really was an excellent excuse, Sakura. Nice thinking.

"Sure it doesn't…." Temari said, raising an elegant eyebrow. "But Uchiha's still delicious."

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Sasuke sure is."

"Ladies, will you please stop referring to my little brother as a piece of meat and move to your places," Itachi yelled across the room. "AND THAT MEANS YOU, TEMARI!"

"…" Temari shuffled casually back to the seniors while Sasuke stood there, his face completely red.

I had to muster every ounce of my willpower to keep from laughing.

-\-\-\-\-

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please!" Tsunade bellowed, her voice bouncing around the hall (as well as her large boobs her shirt). "Juniors and seniors, we would like to welcome you to your CoveOps midterm. Now do your best…and try not to get hurt."

Thanks, Tsunade.

"Now, your teacher will explain the rules." And Tsunade stepped down from the podium and Itachi stepped up, casually running a hand through his long hair (which is better than most girls and I'm so jealous of) and leafing through his papers.

"Listen up and listen well, because I'm only gonna say this once!"

Immediately, the noise in the hall died down. After a few moments of silence, Itachi continued to speak. "Inside that ballroom, there will be many people – whom you know and whom you don't know. Your mission: get through the night without anybody finding out about your Cover Legend…and discover the secret that's hidden inside. I will be feeding you clues, and questions through your Comms Unit. And seniors, take care, because there are people here studying you for career choices."

Doesn't sound too bad, now does it?

"Remember, anything can happen. And I mean anything."

That's nice.

"You have five hours until midnight. So don't dilly dally, or Cinderella…your secret might be revealed," and with that, he stepped off the podium and gestured to the door. "Once you pass those doors, you can't leave until the examination is over. If you are caught leaving, you'll fail, and possibly have to take it again. And if you don't find the secret…" he smirked, "let's just say I just gave you a hint. Pick up your Cover Legends at the doors. You'll only have five seconds to memorize it."

Gai and Asuma pushed open the large French doors that revealed a wonderful and beautiful ballroom, practically illuminated by holy light. Itachi stepped at the door. "Good luck. And I'll see you there." He stepped inside and disappeared into the room.

Tsunade coughed and stood at the podium. "Well, you heard what that man said. Get going!"

Aw geez. Following my group of classmates, I moved into towards the doors and grabbed a paper, which was quickly taken from me in a flash. I barely had time to memorize the contents.

**Name: **Ayami Mihara

**Age: **21

**Occupation: **Professor at the Prestigious Art School of Suna Gakure

**Reason for Attending: **I was invited by my father, a friend of the host of the ball.

**Who You Came With: **My fiancé, Tachibana Cyrus.

**Personality: **A sweet and polite young lady (probably the hardest part).

A fiancé? What?

Well no time to worry about that, I realized, as I was suddenly pushed into the ballroom.

-\-\-\-\-

"It would be suspicious of you go in alone," I heard Itachi's cryptic voice inside my Comms Unit, "Miss Ayami Mihara."

I gulped and swear I could see my perfect grades slide down a little. Of course, I knew I had a fiancé, but where the hell is he? God…this was confusing…"Um…how'd you know that?"

I swear I could see him pointing to himself and saying, "Spy." Which of course he did.

Cursing inwardly, it took me two seconds to feel an arm around my waist. And then I looked up to see…Sasuke. WHAT THE HELL? I thought…and that's almost what I said, except I just remembered that I'm supposed to be a sweet young lady. Already, this test was getting way too difficult.

"Shall we go, Mihara?" he asked, smiling that completely gorgeous smile. Of course, he'd be a great actor. I wouldn't be surprised if he and the rest of the boys already did something like this before (seeing as they knew Itachi and his sadist ways).

It took every ounce of my energy to stop myself from saying "How'd you know?" Because his reply would be, "Spy," thus marking how much he has learned from that smart ass ex-field agent of a brother that Itachi is.

"Yes, of course," I said, casually leaning against his chest. It felt warm in his embrace and I almost smiled, if it hadn't occurred to me to keep my guard up…and then it hit me.

Why is Uchiha Sasuke here?

The only conclusions:

A) He wants to rape me.

Or

B) He's my fiancé, Tachibana Cyrus.

HOLY CRAP, fate must hate me right now.

Or love me, in which ever way you wish to interpret that.

"Ah, Cyrus-san!" said another voice. Turning around I see Hinata, acting as cover legend-ly as possible, holding a wine glass. (Yes…they serve wine, because most Cover Legends are at least eligible to drink.) "And your lovely fiancé, Mihara-san!"

"Tamiko-san," Sasuke said, still with that smile on his face (I wondered if on his profile it said: NEVER STOPS SMILING, because I'm absolutely loving every minute of that!). "It's great to see you again."

If Hinata was taken aback by his knowledge, she only showed it for a split second, before regaining her composure. They began a long discussion about business and politics, and I joined in every once in a while. But I could tell that Sasuke was getting tense; like me, he wanted to find this secret that his older brother was hiding somewhere in this ballroom. So did everybody else.

But as a spy, we dared not show it.

"How many waiters are in the room carrying wine glasses," I heard Itachi whisper again into my Comms Unit.

Without looking, Sasuke bent and whispered into my ear, "Thirty-five." To an spectator, it looked like he was speaking sweet nothings to me. The thought made me blush, which actually was a good thing at that moment.

"Thirty-five," I repeated.

"Very good, Haruno-san and Sasuke."

Hinata had left to go get herself a drink, while Sasuke and I began discussing some random thing, that made us look like a couple enjoying themselves. It felt like a date…and I was so ecstatic, and I knew I had to control myself.

"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked, taking my hand.

Blushing slightly, I nodded and walked with him to the dance floor. The song played and it was magical how he carried me across the floor. _One, two, three, One two, three…_My feet followed the count, matching his steps perfectly.

"I never really do things half way, and I'm usually a man of my word," Sasuke said, suddenly.

I look at him, confused, and he continued, "So I'm just gonna warn you now, Haruno. I'm gonna kiss you."

WHA?

He dipped me and just as our lips met, I pushed him away…and into the table of food.

Aw crap…this ain't good.

All eyes were on me, and Sasuke had the angriest and most annoyed look on his face I had ever seen. His eyes stated: HARUNO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Luckily, his humiliation ended right when the lights went down. Apparently, keeping calm wasn't the agenda and pandemonium erupted inside that ballroom.

And I swear I heard Itachi in my Comms Unit say, "Yup…everybody gets an F. WHAT THE----"

Static? What? "Itachi-sensei?" I yell into the Unit. There was nothing.

Aw shit.

-\-\-\-\-

**Yeah…I know, horrible ending. But suspense is what keeps the readers…reading. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, and maybe I'll update another chapter tomorrow or something. But please review, or I won't update at all!**

**Have a nice day (and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays).**


	7. Enter Fugaku Uchiha

**Since I'm bored…I might as well update for you. Here ya go! **

-0-0-0-0-

A pitch black room, full of screaming teenagers, drinks, and chaos…that was what our CoveOps midterms were. And judging by the static that was coming through everybody's Comms Units, it was apparent that this wasn't part of Itachi's plan. Then again…he really is a sadistic bastard.

But it wasn't that bastard that I'm worried about…it's the one that's probably standing up and busy wiping off all the food that got stuck on his tux and hair. The guy that almost kissed me! I could feel myself blushing at the thought of his lips touching mine…but of course, I was supposed to let it happen: My Cover Legend is supposed to be his fiancée! I can't believe I messed that up (and missed a chance to kiss the ultimately hot hunk, Uchiha Sasuke).

I could hear windows crashing above, and immediately, the lights on the walls blinked red. Code Red: meaning intruders! This better not be part of Itachi's master plan, because this is way too much!

Suddenly, the lights went on, dimly. Turning, I see Naruto and Shikamaru fumbling with the complicated controls, which then suddenly broke on them. Ah well. At least there's still a dim light.

Itachi emerged from a shrouded corner of the room, pulling out his Comms Unit from his left ear. "This is definitely not going according to plan…if that's what each of you are wondering."

Furious nods came from the rest of us, and even the boys were confused.

"It seems as if we are locked in," Tsunade said, motioning to the doors. Even with her super strength and mine combined, we wouldn't be able to get out…seeing as if those doors are made of pure titanium metal. Why…I have no idea.

"Remain calm….if there's an intruder, there's nothing in this school that they can steal," Itachi said. "Not even the Alumni Disc. I have it with me." He patted his pants pocket for reassurance.

Alumni Disc? The disk containing all the information on every single girl that graduated from Konoha Gakure Academy for Exceptional Young Women? If enemies got a hold of that, they would be able to obtain information on each and every spy that graduated from here!

Tsunade sighed in relief…once second to early.

"So…Itachi had it all along…"

Four people stepped from the opposite corner of the room – Three guys (ugly guys at that) and one red-head woman. "We're under orders to retrieve that disk, but it seems that we have a hindrance to our plan," said one guy, who I swear had lipstick on (if it wasn't for the dim light).

"So…what now Sakon?" The fat one asked.

"I say we take the bastard out!" the red head screeched.

"I agree…although you could use a change in language," the guy WITH FOUR ARMS said.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. As if magic, he drew a gun from his shoulder hoister so fast, that the intruders barely had time to react. "Just try it."

Just then, another shadow stood behind them, and immediately knocked them out so quickly, that if I had blinked, I would've missed the whole thing. "Nice try, fellows, but you can't go up against real professionals."

Both Itachi and Sasuke exchanged glances before saying, "….Father."

**Chapter Seven – Enter Uchiha Fugaku**

The lights went on full blast, and everybody had to shield their eyes for a few moments before adjusting to the brightness. I could see Sasuke, doing his best to keep his composure up, but I could see his hands were shaking. Fugaku stood, with several other agents, who were carrying the intruders over their shoulders. Time had done a lot to him, but you could tell that back then, he could've been quite the hottie. After all…he's got two sons that definitely are!

"Father," Itachi repeated, almost as if he was just trying the word out. It sounded empty.

"Fugaku-sama?" Tsunade was just as confused as the rest of us. Why this famous man, head of the strongest family in Konoha Gakure, and the Fire Country decided to pay a visit was a mystery. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on this prestigious school…and because of a mission," he replied calmly. "I think you should send the children back to their rooms…they look tired and the exams are over. Besides, I need to borrow my son for a second."

Itachi avoided Sasuke's gaze.

There were several moments of silence, before Tsunade ordered all the students back to their dorms. From my peripheral vision, I saw Naruto gently prodding Sasuke out of the ballroom. With worry clinging onto my heart, I stealthily followed them.

Usually, I probably would've gotten caught by Sasuke, since he thinks (or is) oh-so-much better than me. But right now, he was so distracted that he barely noticed that I was crouching outside their door, planting bugs from underneath the crack. Quickly, I moved back into my room before the security guards even noticed that I was missing.

What I found in my room was a surprise: the girls were already there, crowded around a laptop on my bed that was sending a live video field from the boys room.

"Tenten's idea," Hinata said. "But we don't have audio."

I smiled, lifting up the remote control for the bugs I had recently set up. "Got it covered."

Temari stretched out on my bean bag chair on the floor. "Girls, it's time for spying!"

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey…Sasuke? You okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, wiping his face with a towel. Finally, after a long period of quiet, he smiled a totally fake smile. "Yeah."

Shikamaru and Neji exchanged glances but decided not to do anything about it. Naruto, of course, wasn't the type to drop the subject. "Stop doing that to us! We know very well that there is something wrong! So stop lying! Can't you tell that we're worried about you?"

The blond's voice broke through the audio frequencies like a knife through paper; quickly and easily. Sasuke didn't reply, and all he did was continue wiping his face off before tossing the towel aside.

"Get some sleep, Naruto. You look like you need it."

"SASUKE! Dammit, you idiot! BASTARD!" But before Naruto could dash after his best friend, Sasuke walked into his brother's room and slammed the door at his face.

"You don't understand how…worried I am…do you? HUH? BASTARD?" Naruto screeched.

He stopped when Shikamaru laid his hand on his shoulder. "That's enough. You need to give him some time on his own to sort his feelings." (Wow…that was something totally unexpected).

"And that's why I love him," Temari said.

Ino pouted. "I saw him first."

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to watch!"

Neji sighed. "Well, we all need time to ourselves. And since we don't know much about the situation, it's best that we don't jump to conclusions. This is Sasuke's fight…and in this battle, his safety doesn't matter…it's his pride. So please…leave him alone."

"You know how it feels, don't you?" the blond murmured quietly.

Leaning off the wall, Neji actually smiled, "Yeah."

Tenten squealed behind me, and Hinata and I had to cover our ears. "Told you he was HOTT!"

"Told you he had superiority complex!" Hinata retorted.

"Switch the visuals to Sasuke," Temari interrupted, long fingernails drumming on the side of my bed. Her eyes twinkled in such a way that even James Bond would be scared of her.

Hinata shook her head. "No can do…we didn't fix the cameras in there. It looks like Itachi completely demolished them."

Of course. Leave it to our sexy CoveOps teacher to destroy our spying streak. But that just gave me a totally outrageous and wacky idea…something that could get me suspended, expelled – or worse, killed – if I got caught in the act. "Hinata…can you hack the system and send us a video and audio feed of the ballroom? I wanna know what Papa Uchiha and his Prodigal Son have to say."

"WHAT?" Temari said. "You know what will happen if--"

"Okay," Hinata said.

Never before had she really made such a deceive statement, especially if grades, or a future career were on the line. She typed quickly, fingers moving in their dance and then _click! _The mainframe was hacked and we had visuals. _Hinata…you're awesome! _

"Check and IN!"

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm proud of you…You've done an excellent job, so far."

"Get to the point…I'm sure you're not here just to continue praising me." Itachi's dagger-like voice was a shock to us…and his father. Never had we heard him use such a cold hearted voice. And his eyes were frigid, like glaciers cutting through the water. "Why are you here?"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow, a gesture that was very common in Uchihas, apparently. "Now, now…can't I ever talk to my son in peace?"

"If you haven't noticed…you have two sons."

_OUCH. _Our group of girls winced at the forthright statement.

"Hn. Maybe it was best that I did send Sasuke to that boy's shelter after Mikoto died. He's been too much of a burden to live with you."

_Double Ouch._

"SHUT UP!" Itachi's fist slammed down at the table and the sound echoed throughout the empty ballroom, shaking the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Taking deep breaths, Itachi tried his best to maintain his stoical attitude, but we could tell that he was extremely angry. He and his father had another glaring fest….again. What's with Uchiha's and glaring? 

"You…don't know Sasuke."

"Staying with that boy has made you…different. You know very well the position that you are in, and I suggest you listen to me carefully."

Itachi slumped back into his seat. "I'm not a child anymore. I grew up way past that…I'm twenty-three years old now…and I can take care of myself…" and with that, he approached the door. "…And I can take care of Sasuke."

Fugaku stood up, anger rising in his face. "This isn't over, Itachi. You haven't won quite yet."

"Maybe not the war…but the battle," the young man said, tiredly. And then he shut the door.

-0-0-0-0-

"Itachi-sensei?"

Shikamaru groaned as the light cut through his slumber. He through his pillow over his head. Shikamaru didn't like his beauty sleep interrupted.

"Itachi-nii-sama?!!!!"

_Shut up, Naruto! _Shikamaru tossed over, his eyes clenched tightly. But Naruto wouldn't shut up, and he just kept on talking. _I'm willing to give up anything if someone could make this idiot shut up…_except that might take some effort. How troublesome.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Naruto." His voice cracked. And since Shikamaru was fully trained in psychology, he knew for sure that a voice cracking meant lying (which could be ruled out because Itachi's the greatest liar to ever walk the face of the earth) or crying….which was the only option.

"HUH?" and that was the first time Shikamaru ever shot out of bed so readily. Even Neji was surprised and Itachi had to smile (just a little).

"But…Itachi-sensei…."

"I'm fine…where's Sasuke?"

"In your room," Neji replied. "We'd best be going to sleep now."

Shikamaru yawned. He exerted too much effort into getting up, so sleep was good. In a few moments, the lights were turned down and Shikamaru finally fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

The teen tossed in bed, shielding his eyes from the light that illuminated the room from the lamp on the bedside table. He kept his eyes closed, in a feigned sleep. He would often do this, especially when he was younger, when he was afraid of something, or wanted to say something, but just couldn't.

He felt soft hands brushing ebony locks away from his face and butterfly lips on his forehead. "Good night, Sasuke."

Then…he heard Itachi break down into frustrated tears.

-0-0-0-0-

I lay in bed, staring at the laptop in front of me, disgraced at my curiosity. The other girls had long gone to their dorms, in fear that the security guard might catch them again (Tenten couldn't risk getting another suspension and Temari was in enough trouble as is…for reasons to remain secret). Ino snored in the bunk on the other side of the suite.

I shut the computer closed, leaving the two brothers to their own privacy and sleep. They at least deserved that…and apparently…so do I…

And I drifted into a dreamland all my own.

-0-0-0-0-

Itachi wasn't there for CoveOps the next morning. Sasuke was the same stoic person and Fugaku was talking to headmistress about staying for a little while. Deep inside, I prayed that he might fall down the large flight of stairs and leave, making everything between the brothers back to normal. In fact, I hoped that he would completely disappear.

And I also wished that I hadn't seen what I saw last night.

I still didn't understand all of it, but I knew something really terrible had happened. And so…being that nice and thoughtful person I was…I stayed away from Sasuke.

Who knew that he would actually come to me? 

"Can I talk to you?"

I'm dreaming, right? Nope…awake. I blink, staring at the gorgeous Uchiha, who looked very tired that morning in that messy uniform and his messy hair. Apparently, he didn't put too much effort in his looks this morning…but he still looked tall, dark, and handsome way.

"Sure."

"I mean…not here. It's too important. Outside…on a date. I'll pay, okay?" Then…he walked off.

_Was he going to tell me about last night? What's going on here? Sasuke's not acting like himself._

Temari nudged me, Hinata laughed and Ino rolled her eyes. (Tenten was off flirting with Neji).

"I…guess…I sorta have a date."

Sorta.

-0-0-0-0-

**I'm sorry if this chapter didn't exactly make much sense (but that's the point). I'm tired and sleepy (even though it's early). Oh yeah…Happy Holidays.**

**Review if you want me to update during my Christmas Break! And thanks for all the great and awesome reviews (I've hit 100 already?)**

**THANK YOU!**

**---I made that Shikamaru thing…because I had a Shikamaru moment.**

**---I love Itachi. That's final. XD**

**---I have a thing against Fugaku. Don't ask.**

**---SQUEE! Brotherly love. Me love that. **


End file.
